Lover Lay Down
by southernbangel
Summary: Don't be us too shy knowing it's no big surprise that I will wait for you. I will wait for no one but you.


**Summary:** _Don't be us too shy knowing it's no big surprise that I will wait for you. I will wait for no one but you._

**Author's Notes:** Title and summary taken from the DMB song, "Lover Lay Down." Silly little one-shot set during S1, written while watching football. Thanks in advance for any feedback! I really do appreciate it.

* * *

"This was just your coming out party."

"Yeah, right," Haley scoffs as she turns her back to Nathan and resumes cleaning up the disaster that is his apartment.

Nathan shakes his head as he surveys the debris that litters the small space. What happened to the small get-together with just a few friends? Oh yeah, _Tim_ happened.

"I'm serious, Hales." He wraps his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Look, when you date the hottest guy in school—"

"Wait, when did I start dating Lucas?"

"Yeah, yeah, you're a laugh riot. Hmm, now I am wondering why you had so many people show up tonight."

"Hey!" She whirls around in his arms, nearly hitting his head, and wags a finger in front of his face. "You were the one who said that this was my coming out party, mister!"

He bites back a grin at the sight: pretty features twisted in a scowl, wavy hair brushing across bare shoulders, skin flushing a rosy pink. He's not sure what he did to deserve her, but for some unknown reason, she sees past the façade of Nathan Scott, star of Tree Hill's basketball team, to the true man underneath. He's never had that before. Not from his friends, not from his relationship with Peyton, and certainly not from his father. It's something completely different, completely unexpected and every day he wonders what she sees in him. He's the asshole, the selfish jerk who once lived to make Lucas's life miserable, and yet Haley sees him as someone more, someone worthy.

She loves him. It's as simple and as complicated as that.

He brings his hands to rest gently on her collarbone, his slightly calloused fingertips lightly stroking the satiny smooth skin. Her eyes flutter shut at his gentle caress, and she leans into him slightly. He loves moments like this, when it's just the two of them in their own world.

No Dan, no horrible mall job, no friends. . . just peace, something he has never had before.

Haley James is opening him up to a whole other world, one of love and honesty, one he never knew existed.

And luckily for her, Nathan Scott is returning the favor.

* * *

"Oh god, oh god, oh oh…"

Her head thrashes restlessly against the pillow as he nibbles down her throat. His hand drifts to the hem of her t-shirt, his thumb slipping beneath the well-worn cotton to stroke the soft flesh of her stomach, as his other hand cups her face and tilts her head to give him more room. His tongue laves the warm skin of her neck and when he hits a particularly sensitive spot, her legs tighten around his waist. He groans against her throat, her center pressed so deliciously against his cock. He rubs against her, desperately needing friction, as he continues to press kisses to the slender column.

Although this is not the farthest they have gone in their relationship, it is certainly the quickest it has happened. Usually Haley needs to take things slow, to gradually work up to more intimate touching, and Nathan is always careful to never push her too far, too fast. She's not ready to have sex yet, and to be honest, he's not sure he's ready either. But that all flew out of the window this afternoon when he arrived at his apartment to find Haley sitting on his bed, books strewn about her, in one of those t-shirts that made him realize how lucky he was to have a girlfriend with the best T&A at school.

They are supposed to be studying for the upcoming history exam, but Nathan decides he'd much rather study anatomy. More specifically, his girlfriend's anatomy.

Before she could utter more than "hi," she is on her back with Nathan crouched above her as he kisses the daylights out of her. He has it on good authority that he is a hell of a kisser, but Haley James certainly gives him a run for his money. She can do things with her tongue that he is sure is illegal in most of the fifty states, and he is pretty hopeful a certain part of _his_ anatomy will be enjoying that tongue later.

"Na-Nathan," she whispers, her voice low and raspy.

He murmurs unintelligibly against her throat, his tongue darting out to taste her sweet skin, as his hand pushes her shirt up her torso. He rests his palm on her quivering belly, his long fingers continuing a slow caress.

Haley brings a hand to entwine with his and squeezes his fingers lightly to get his attention. He stops his ministrations on her neck and braces himself for the apology he knows is coming, a softly whispered _I'm sorry, Nathan, this is just moving too fast_ or _Can we slow down a bit_. Although they are progressing in the physical aspect of their relationship, he knows Haley is still hesitant to move much further than what they have been doing. He meant it when he told her it wasn't about sex for him, and it's not, but damn if it isn't frustrating when they're laying there, Haley wriggling against him, her hand touching him just so. . .

"Hales, I'm sor—"

His apology is cut short by the desire he finds in her eyes. Her gaze smolders as she stares at him, her plump lips shiny with the last remnants of the lip gloss she wears. He swallows harshly at the sight and his groin tightens, causing him to unconsciously press harder against her. Haley's eyes flutter shut at the sensation and she thrusts her hips slightly against his. He echoes her movement, making sure the seam of her jeans rubs against her center. Her legs tighten around his hips, pulling him tighter to her, and she moves against his hard length, mouth opening in a soft moan as he continues to thrust against her. Her eyes open to meet his stare and he almost comes at the obvious desire in her gaze.

Holy shit, Haley James is going to be the death of him one day.

"Don't apologize, Nathan. I-I want this."

"You sure?" he asks her, not wanting to stop—dear god, he doesn't want to stop, he's so goddamn close, but he also doesn't want to push her too far. He doesn't want a repeat of that night in her bedroom during the early stages of their relationship when he pressured her.

She nods, her gaze never leaving his face even as her other hand lowers to the hem of her shirt and begins raising it even further. Being a gentleman, he does the only thing he can do: he sits up and helps his girlfriend remove her shirt, leaving her in only a simple white lacy bra. Her hair is scattered across his pillow and her upper chest is suffused with color. Her large, brown eyes are open and trusting, and her lower lip is pulled between her teeth.

He has never seen anything so gorgeous.

He lowers his head and presses his lips to hers in a sweet kiss, content for the moment to engage in such a chaste show of affection. However, Haley's half-naked state of dress, not to mention his throbbing erection, soon has him deepening the kiss, tongues wrestling as the pair battle for dominance. She nips his lower lip with her teeth, soothing the tiny bite immediately with her tongue, and Nathan has to ignore the voice in his head urging him to fuck her hard and fast.

Soon, his shirt is off and his hand is fumbling with the button to her jeans as her hand toys with his belt buckle. When they first began dating and were moving forward in the intimate aspect of their relationship, Haley was determined to learn what she had been missing out on. Nathan, of course, was more than happy to teach her and goddamn, if Tutor Girl didn't made an excellent student. He still gets hard when he thinks about the first time she gave him a hand job.

Apparently he is in for a repeat performance today because the next thing he knows, his belt is unbuckled, his pants are unbuttoned and her hand is wrapped around his hard length.

"Holy shit," he breathes out, shocked that Haley has turned the tables on him so effectively.

She grins at him, her nose wrinkling in the most adorable manner. "You like that, baby?"

He nods frantically, concentrating on holding back his orgasm. The first time she touched him, he came nearly immediately, a fact that Haley continues to tease him about when they are alone. In return, he teases her about her reaction when she first saw his naked cock, but somehow his teasing never gets the same embarrassed response. Apparently Haley doesn't care that she shrieked like a little girl the first time she saw him naked.

She increases her pace, her thumb swirling around the head of his erection on each upstroke. He thrusts into her hand urgently, his movements instinctive, as she tightens her grip, silently encouraging him.

Feeling his climax rapidly approaching, he stills his hips, not wanting to come too soon and end this delicious torment. Echoing his movements, Haley slows her hand and Nathan feels like screaming when she stops and removes her hand from his boxers. Yeah, he didn't want to come too soon but that didn't mean she had to stop!

"Hales?"

"Yes?"

"Uhm, is there a reason you stopped?" His voice is hoarse with unfulfilled desire, and if he has to get on his knees and beg her to finish, he will. When it comes to a Haley James hand job, he isn't too proud to beg.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

Haley nods, an amused smirk on her lips, though he can see a trace of nerves behind her smile. Her smirk fades, and she bites her lower lip. He recognizes the signs of an impending freak-out and, wanting to stop one before it starts, he rushes to soothe her.

"Hales, it's okay. We don't have to do anything. Why don't we just study, okay?" He begins to move away from her to give them some distance, but is stopped by her hand on his chest.

"I think. . . no, I know I want to take the next step," she tells him quietly, her cheeks darkening at her whispered confession.

Holy.

Shit.

"Wh-what?" Did he really hear her say that? "You want to. . ."

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before continuing, and Nathan can't help but think how adorable she is.

"Not. . . not all the way, but maybe. . . you know," she says, the blush spreading to her upper chest. "Maybewecouldtryoral."

Forget adorable. His girlfriend is fucking hot.

"Uh. . ."

_Terrific response, Scott. Your girl wants to go down on you and you don't say anything. It's a wonder you've ever had sex before_, he thinks to himself. His next thought is, _holy shit, she wants oral? Fuck yes!_

He doesn't realize he's silent for long moments after his initial (stupid) response until he feels Haley moving, trying to escape from underneath him.

"Hales?" he questions, unsure of what's going on. Wasn't oral just on the table?

"It's fine if you don't want to, Nathan. I just thought. . . I mean, you _are_ Nathan Scott so I figured you'd want to, but if you don't, I understand. . . Well, actually I don't, because I don't think you've ever turned down. . . that, so maybe it's me. Oh god, it _is_ me, isn't it? I know I'm not that experienced or good at that stuff but—"

He is amused by her ramble (she really thinks he doesn't want to go down on her? Silly, silly Haley), although he's pretty sure she insulted him at one point, until she starts questioning herself. He needs to clear up a few things.

"Hey, hey, stop," he tells her as she continues to try to get away from him. "Hales, stop moving for a second."

She huffs her annoyance and Nathan can't help but grin at how cute she is when she's annoyed, even when most of the time she's annoyed at him. She relents, but not before shooting him a glare. "Nathan, it's okay, you don't have to say anything."

"Baby, you are so smart but sometimes, you can be so dumb—"

"Nathan!"

He ignores her. "Because for you to think that I don't want you in any form," he says as he moves his lower half against her, his arousal an obvious sign of how much he wants her, "is just plain silly. Hales, I nearly came when you started jerking me off—"

"Nathan," she hisses, embarrassed by his bluntness.

"And baby, the thought of doing _that_ with _you_ has. . . well, let's just say my hand has gotten a workout since we've been dating—"

"Oh god—"

"--so what makes you think I wouldn't want to go down on you?"

She is bright red now, and Nathan isn't sure if it's from embarrassment or arousal. Although Haley can get self-conscious when he speaks so frankly, he knows it also turns her on. A quick check to her chest and the hard nipples poking through the lacy material of her bra confirms that while she may be embarrassed, she's mostly aroused.

Score one for Nathan Scott.

She shakes her head and shoots him that look. The 'Nathan Scott, I could wring your neck' look, which is usually followed by the 'Nathan Scott, I could kiss you silly' look. He grins at her, the wide, boyish grin he knows turns her to mush and yep, there's the second look.

He can tell she's still hesitant, and he turns serious, his only thought to reassure his girl.

"Hales, we don't have to do anything, but I promise you, whatever you want to do, I want to do. Whether that's holding hands, or kissing, or something more, I want it. I only want what you want, and only with you. I love you, Hales."

She sniffles (oh yeah, score yet another one for Scott) and gives him a shaky smile. "I love you, too. I just get. . . freaked out sometimes."

Nathan lowers his forehead to hers and looks deeply into her eyes. "And when you do, I'll always be here to reassure you. Okay?"

Haley nods. "Okay." She kisses him gently before pressing her head back against the pillow.

He moves to lay beside her, his loosened belt buckle clinking in the quiet room, and props up on his left side. His right hand rests on her stomach, lightly caressing the silky smooth skin, and she moves to rest her hand on his. Their fingers intertwine, and much like the moment in the kitchen a few nights ago, he is at peace.

They are silent for several minutes, both enjoying the comfortable stillness, when Haley finally speaks.

"So, are we going to try it?"

Oh god, Haley James is going to be the death of him, and he's going to love every minute.

_fin_


End file.
